


Falling Slowly (Five Times & Once)

by Imbrian



Series: Five Times & Once [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Steve和Bucky在一起，一次他們沒有：機師AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly (Five Times & Once)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Falling Slowly (Five Times & Once)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982904) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



二次戰後，美國與戰後經濟狀態疲乏的歐陸多有往來，加上冷戰局勢，使美國軍方出了一部份的資金建立了最初僅是以軍事運輸目的而存在的神盾航空，後來冷戰告終，軍方裁撤神盾之前，軍火大亨的霍華・史塔克出手將神盾航空買下，改作為商業航空公司繼續運行，隨後神盾的規模日漸成長，由於霍華看重亞洲崛起，開通許多往亞洲的航線，使得在二十年間神盾航空成長成為美國航空業的第一把交椅，規模甚至可以和歐洲龍頭漢莎航空分庭抗禮。

「你覺得機長會和我們一起出去吃宵夜嗎？」

年輕窈窕的黑髮空服員一邊彎腰收拾著機艙一邊和身邊負責駕駛艙服務同事打探。

神盾航空這班波音777，甫經過漫長的飛行順利從芝加哥抵達了東京，要休息幾天機組員才會返航，有的時候在這幾日休息日間機長會請機組人員一塊用餐，只是這次負責的機長是前兩個月才從軍方轉任民航機師的新人，沒人拿捏得準新機長會不會請客。

新機長其實是神盾航空的新人，但在軍中就有多年飛行資歷，又說家裡和大老闆霍華・史塔克是世交，而和小老闆東尼・史塔克則是過命交情，所以一來才能空降機長。

但擔任機長在美國聯邦法律以及國際民航組織的規範下其實是有嚴謹條件限制的，彎下腰收拾頭等艙座位的巴奇 巴恩斯在心裡想著傳言的無稽，並沒有意識到對方在和他對話。

「巴奇！你剛剛降落後有聽機長說他下機的安排嗎？」

忽然發現對方正在問自己的巴奇愣了一下，「我想⋯⋯應該不會吧。」接著他又低下頭把臨近座位的毛毯都放進準備送去消毒的大洗衣袋中，「他剛剛跟我要了一杯水，裡面副機長也在問他的計劃⋯⋯」

「可是這不是他第一趟飛東京嗎？應該會想出去走走？」說話的女孩叫做桃樂絲，在神盾航空已經飛了四、五年了，穿過座位她走到巴奇的面前，「西威爾只會帶他去那些有女人一起喝酒的地方，他應該要和我們一起到東京車站附近，我們可以找些有日本風味的宵夜，拉麵——」

桃樂絲的話被從駕駛艙走出來的人打斷。

「巴恩斯？」出聲的人正是他們在討論的機長，史蒂夫・羅傑斯，一身白色的襯衫搭上深藍色的領帶，挺拔地站在商務艙的入口比著前方頭等艙的方向，「我可以和你談談嗎？」

停下手邊動作的巴奇勾起嘴角對年輕的機長笑了下，標準的營業笑容，露出了眼角的笑紋，「當然可以。」經過桃樂絲的時候他拍了拍她的肩膀，示意等下他會趁機詢問羅傑斯機長的意願。

桃樂絲回給他一抹燦笑。

巴奇・巴恩斯作為神盾航空為數相當稀少的男性空服員，確切數據是上百條航線裡就只有三個，已經連兩年拿下神盾最佳空服員的殊榮，高挑的巴奇據說是華頓商學院的高材生，家道中落，為了弟弟妹妹的學費參加了神盾空服員的招考，由於能說五國語言，德、俄、法、英、日，面試當下就被告知錄取。

巴奇有張俊美的臉蛋，似笑非笑的模樣總給人十足的親切感卻又不至於流氣，土耳其藍的眼睛凝視著客人時，裡頭的真摯輕易就能帶給客人賓至如歸的感覺，套句他們座艙長希爾的話，巴奇天生是做這行的料。

不少人對巴恩斯有意思，桃樂絲雖然覺得高大威猛的新機長比較合意，但誰會不承認巴恩斯那種能讓人發暈的男人也很有吸引力呢？雖說如此，謠言指出巴恩斯對女生大概沒有意思，一起合作過的都知道巴恩斯有個同居人，是個黑髮綠眼的律師，常常會到JFK和EWR機場來接他。

但這些都是傳聞，沒人真的問過巴恩斯那個男人和他的關係，也沒人真問過巴奇是不是同志，巴恩斯只說過因為一些家中的債務問題，這個朋友常提供他協助，另外也讓他用低於市價許多的租金讓他做房客借住。

隨著對方走到頭等艙的連接口，巴奇有些緊張地看向眼前第一次合作的史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯這時穿上了本來掛起的深藍色西裝外套，手裏則是拿著帽子，高大挺拔的身影就連在大學時期與各國菁英相處過的巴奇都不得不承認，若是這個世界上真有一個俊美男神排行榜，眼前金髮碧眼、偉岸帥氣的史蒂夫・羅傑斯大概會躍居高位。

但此時對方卻是欲言又止地看著他，巴奇不知道為什麼，但還是等著對方先開口。

「你全名是詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯，從小念紐約達頓？」

這不是祕密，不少人都知道他以前家境不錯，巴奇點了點頭，心忖對方的消息還挺靈通的，但過了片刻，他才注意到另外一個細節，「你怎麼知道布坎南是我的⋯⋯」他從小就被同學們取笑自己的父母用了個不怎麼樣的美國總統替他起名字，「我⋯⋯我們認識？」

史蒂夫・羅傑斯這個名字他沒有什麼印象。

「我母親曾經照顧過你。」史蒂夫掏出自己長褲口袋裡的皮夾，遞給眼前人一張照片。

接過照片的巴奇仔細地看著有些褪色的照片，「這是莎拉？」

沒有想到對方還記得自己母親的名字，史蒂夫輕輕盪開嘴角的笑意，「是的。」

「你是——」忽然意識到對方是誰的巴奇猛地退了兩步，莎拉好像是有個和他年紀相當的兒子，他雖然沒什麼印象，卻依稀記得好像不是生得這麼好，「等等，不可能你那時候——」

「我長高了。」史蒂夫猜到對方應該知道他是誰了，雖然對對方忽然拉開的距離感到有些困惑，他不著痕跡地進了一步，「進了軍校以後才變得比較——」

「哇喔⋯⋯」從驚訝中恢復的褐髮男子垂下視線再看了看昔日照護過他的婦人一眼，當年她常常做非常好吃的蛋捲給他吃，對於父母都很忙碌的巴奇而言，莎拉無微不至的照顧給他童年留下了至少有人愛他的印象，「莎拉好嗎？」

對面那雙藍色的眼睛忽然一暗，「她過世了，八年前。」

「我很抱歉。」巴奇連忙道歉，然後將手裡的照片還給了他。

「你母親有來致意。」史蒂夫不知道為什麼詹姆斯不知道，「都過去了。」

「還是很抱歉。」巴奇抿了抿嘴角，「還有⋯⋯」猶豫了半天，有些尷尬地他帶著點猶豫開口，「有次逼你坐雲霄飛車，我也很抱歉⋯⋯」

當年像棵豆芽菜的史蒂夫・羅傑斯有一次和莎拉一起來到巴恩斯家，大概是十一歲還是十二歲的時候吧？因為是暑假的緣故，母親讓司機載他們去了六旗樂園玩，結果那次他大概是逼了眼前人和他上去坐了幾趟雲霄飛車，最後下來時對方吐得七暈八素，後來還被送去了急診。

莎拉沒有怪他，但那之後他也再沒見過那男孩了，甚至連名字都沒記住。

然後那男孩長大以後變成眼前的六呎巨漢，還負責他超過十六個小時空中飛行的安危。

誰想得到坐雲霄飛車會吐的人日後能開飛機呢？

「的確是很難忘的經驗。」史蒂夫微微一笑，「我看到組員資料的時候還在想我能夠在美國境內遇到幾個詹姆斯・巴恩斯。」

一時間不知道該說些什麼的巴奇看向眼前掛著笑的男人，腦海裡那個瘦弱的男孩，那時雖然臉色發白，但也的確總是掛著這樣溫煦的笑容，儘管覺得很為難，還是跟著自己往雲霄飛車的隊伍走去，那時他好像是想看那棵豆芽菜出糗。

誰讓他是莎拉的兒子呢？想起那時為了無聊原因吃醋的自己，巴奇只得苦笑。

「你還讓我擦皮鞋，記得嗎？」史蒂夫帶著玩味開口，促狹地盯著眼前的詹姆斯・巴恩斯。

好像是有這麼回事，某次上教堂前，他在家裡見到那個坐在角落的男孩，問他有沒有空替自己擦皮鞋，但他其實沒有惡意，應該沒有吧？那事他的印象就更薄弱了，「我真的很抱歉，機長，那時候我真的是個小混球——」

「不，我那時很樂意替你擦皮鞋。」史蒂夫笑了幾聲，「比起布魯克林社區，那不是什麼大事。」伸出手拍了拍眼前褐髮男人的肩膀，「能見到你真好，自從從軍以後我就很少看到以前認識的人了，我母親非常喜歡你，她總是說你是這個世界上最可愛的甜心。」

巴奇望向剛剛說他是甜心的男人，對方好像也覺得有些不妥，尷尬地收回放在他肩上的手。

這時收拾完手邊工作的桃樂絲不耐等候從商務艙那側探頭過來，「巴奇？機長要和我們一塊去嗎？」

史蒂夫看向出聲的空服員，他記得好像是叫桃樂絲・伊登絲，向對方點頭致意了一下，「伊登絲小姐。」回頭看向眼前的詹姆斯，「你們要去哪裡嗎？」

「吃宵夜。」巴奇彎下腰從旁邊的座椅前方抽出一本介紹東京遊樂的雜誌，「市中心的車站附近有很多攤車，會賣像這樣的麵，裡頭有湯和肉。」

接過雜誌仔細看了一陣子，史蒂夫表示理解地點了點頭，「看起來很不錯。」

「那你想加入我們嗎？」巴奇看了一眼旁邊的桃樂絲，見對方小小地揮了揮手示意讓他多加把勁，「桃樂絲還有貝絲跟莉莎都會一起去。」

「好啊。」史蒂夫親自將雜誌放回原本的位置，「到旅館以後大概多久集合？」

一旁的桃樂絲急急忙忙開口，「十五分鐘後，大門口。」

「十五分鐘。」煞有介事複誦了一次，史蒂夫轉過頭看向褐髮男人，「那就等下見了。」

巴奇頷首，往桃樂絲的方向起步，「等下見，羅傑斯機長。」

桃樂絲先一步退回了商務艙，而巴奇則是因為想到小時候自己幹得蠢事而懊惱著，沒從一旁漆黑的窗景中看到史蒂夫・羅傑斯若有所思的深長目光。

X

他沒等到在旅館門口見到羅傑斯就因為一場濃霧導致他和羅傑斯面臨共住一房的處境。

合作的旅館臨時接了一團航班停飛的客人，不得不抽掉了他們的幾間單人房重新安排，配給機長的行政套房也變成了間蜜月套房，而問題是本來巴奇可以自己睡一間，現在也變成得和機師們一起，還沒等他開口問常常一起飛的副機長卡森願不願意當他室友，羅傑斯卻已走到他的身邊彎下腰提起他腳邊的小行李箱。

「羅傑斯機長？」

史蒂夫趨前踏了一步走到他的身邊低下頭，小聲道：「我知道卡森真的是個好人，但如果可以的話我真的不想和他分一間蜜月套房。」

巴奇還沒意會過來，就接過了對方遞給他的房卡，上頭的房號不是本來的蜜月套房，只是一間普通的雙人房，「機長⋯⋯」

「說我守舊吧。」史蒂夫微微偏了偏下頷，「蜜月套房應該是給夫妻住的吧。」

巴奇看著不遠處有些哀怨地盯著史蒂夫看的卡森，「那他要和西威爾——」

「西威爾答應和我換，本來卡森說那他乾脆和我住雙人房，讓西威爾獨享，我只得拉你下水。」史蒂夫勾住他的肩，「卡森是我以前在空軍的舊識，軍階沒有我高，我知道他是個好人⋯⋯只是⋯⋯」

巴奇想起好像飛行之前卡森是有簡介了一下他和羅傑斯的淵源，他也不諱言自己從在空軍的時候就是史蒂夫・羅傑斯上尉的粉絲，對羅傑斯服役的傳奇故事細數家珍，那時候他是覺得機長聞言笑得有點尷尬，卡森不是對機長有意思，就是狂熱了些，巴奇中斷回想，對著卡森比了比他和羅傑斯之間，示意的確是他和羅傑斯說好當室友在先，替躲避粉絲的機長解圍。

史蒂夫也正好轉身向卡森笑了下表示遺憾。

在卡森接受事實頹喪地離開櫃檯前的同時，史蒂夫也邁開步伐往另一側的電梯移動，這時他提著行李的手冷不防地被旁邊的巴恩斯抓住，轉過頭，他對上那雙現在看起來格外尷尬的眼睛。

「機長。」巴奇清了清喉嚨，「行李我自己來就可以了。」

史蒂夫不假思索地回絕了他的要求，「你不是前陣子飛奧地利遇到亂流弄傷手？」

「你怎麼——」還來不及追問，史蒂夫・羅傑斯已經又邁開步伐往前了，「——機長——」

「叫我史蒂夫，或是羅傑斯。」沒停下來的史蒂夫又一次地打斷他，「我比較喜歡史蒂夫就是了。」

兩人進到了電梯裡，其他機組員也進了來，沒能拿到行李的巴奇站在電梯的一角，而那長得就像好萊塢電影裡走出來的前空軍飛官則是掛著一抹溫柔的笑意隔著人群看向他，被看得有些不好意思的他轉過頭看向電梯裡的餐廳簡介，感受著自己胸膛裡面瘋狂加速的心跳。

他們沒和同層的組員同電梯，所以在到了他們的樓層之前，其他人就都先出了去。

最後兩層的數秒歷程，給巴奇長達數年錯覺的折磨。

晚間八點降落的班機回到東京都心都已經近十一點了，整層樓安安靜靜的，黃色照明燈在牆上裝飾的畫作上方柔柔地照下，點綴在燈光沒有那麼明亮的走道上，跟在羅傑斯後面的巴奇思考著他聽說的史蒂夫・羅傑斯傳聞裡面有沒有關於是不是同志的部分。

那個目光，他看得出來，多少是喜歡他的吧？

巴奇跟著打開房門的史蒂夫走了進去，順手用自己的房卡打開了房間電源才走進房間深處，這時映入眼簾的是一張一般大小的雙人床，以他和羅傑斯的身高來看，他們兩個人要躺著不碰到對方應該不可能。

「我睡地板吧。」史蒂夫的聲音從他背後傳來，巴奇轉過頭看著史蒂夫將他的黑色行李箱放在行李托架上，他的那箱則是擱在了衣櫃內側，「我不習慣睡旅館的床。」

「軍旅生活？」巴奇有些嚴肅地開口，「可惜我不能這樣做，機長，你負責的是上百人性命，如果因為你的身體狀況不好影響到飛行安全，這是我無法——」

「但我希望你睡得好。」史蒂夫抬起眼瞧了瞧他，一邊動手鬆開自己身上襯衫鈕扣，「你替女孩子們在飛機上多值了三個小時，你應該很累。」

「我可以負荷，機長——」

「史蒂夫，我堅持，我們不在飛機上，機長這個名稱——」

「史蒂夫，如果你願意的話，我們可以分這張床。」巴奇低下頭沒再繼續看史蒂夫解鈕扣的動作，「我睡覺的時候完全不會移動，應該不會干擾你太多——」

「——當然好。」幾乎是立刻就答應的史蒂夫走向衣櫃將自己制服掛起，「就這麼說定了。」

想起方才對方提到了奧地利的事情，「你剛剛說奧——」

這時門鈴響了起來，史蒂夫揮手要他等等，大步前去應門。

桃樂絲和另外兩位已經換下套裝，帶著期待的微笑看向史蒂夫，「機長，你和巴奇準備好了嗎？」

史蒂夫點點頭，「我去喊他⋯⋯」

「我好了。」只把外頭的西裝卸下的巴奇也走到了門口，他選擇和史蒂夫一樣穿著長褲和襯衫，省去更換衣物的時間，他伸手將電源開關上的房卡抽起，走向那群透過他的肩膀偷看史蒂夫的同事們，「出發吧。」

史蒂夫最後從房裡出來帶上房門，落後在他們身後一些。

這時巴奇轉過頭來，與他四目相接，史蒂夫望進那雙藍色的眼眸，想起那年的六旗樂園。

回憶裡的男孩穿著格紋襯衫和牛仔褲，大聲地叫他：快點，羅傑斯，我們去坐雲霄飛車！

「快點，巴奇，電梯要來了！」巴奇應了一聲，快步走進了電梯。

史蒂夫也跟著進到電梯，從電梯裡的投影看著和女生們輕快聊天的詹姆斯・巴恩斯的側臉。

那年的六旗樂園，巴恩斯家的小少爺可能不記得坐雲霄飛車前的事了，畢竟被他從雲霄飛車下來後的反應嚇到，不記得也是人之常情。

但史蒂夫記得，記得那個漂亮的小男孩開口向雍容華貴的婦人道：讓他也和我一起去吧。

在每個人都對他視而不見的時候，只有詹姆斯・巴恩斯每次見到他都會和他說話。

出電梯前他有些生硬地和貝絲・卡希爾聊天，對方對於他的軍旅生活非常感興趣，但他回應得很拘謹，大多都以自謙的話語帶過去，有些甚至是機密任務，沒什麼好分享的。

一路上他都在偷看詹姆斯，不管傳言怎麼傳，東尼・史塔克和他說過真正發生在詹姆斯・巴恩斯身上的事，詹姆斯離開華頓以後，甚至得在曼哈頓的咖啡廳和外燴公司打工，後來是昔日鄰居霍華・史塔克看不下去，叫詹姆斯帶上履歷到神盾面試，但在那麼多部門裡頭，詹姆斯婉拒了財務部門和統計部門，選擇上飛機去做空服員，還是端盤子，但至少省了應對那些上東區的酸言酸語。

其實一聽說巴恩斯家的少爺在神盾航空，史蒂夫幾乎是立刻動了辦退伍轉入神盾航空的念頭。

重新回到旅館，史蒂夫表示他還想看看東京的一些天氣圖表，讓巴奇先用浴室。

因為是舊識就說兩人很熟其實也稱不上，離開浴室時擦著自己濕髮的巴奇猶豫地想著自己等下應該要和羅傑斯說什麼，但就當他瞥了一眼掛在西裝上史蒂夫・羅傑斯的機長牌後，他忽然像是想起什麼地開口。

莎拉的男孩比他還小一歲！「等等，你才只有二十四歲？」

史蒂夫聞言轉過頭，看向他，「我是，怎麼了？」

為什麼這麼年輕可以當機長？巴奇把問題吞回了肚子裡，僅說：「你肯定有過人之處。」

史蒂夫低笑了幾聲，「出過幾次任務罷了，但飛行時數是真的足夠才能考到正駕駛。」翻弄桌上圖表的同時，他緩道：「開戰鬥機和民航機不同，民航機講求安全，但仍有相同之處，空中變數不會因為飛機不同而變少，唯有能客觀應對謙虛準備，不自恃過高，才能完成這份工作，使命感很重而且沒有逞英雄的空間。」

一份人人稱羨周遊列國可能還能周旋在美女之間的工作被他說成了苦行僧。

側過身，巴奇低下頭想看看史蒂夫究竟在看哪份圖表之時，史蒂夫的手忽然碰上了他的臉頰，在他回過神以前，史蒂夫已經趨前吻了他，但吻得很客氣，淺嚐即止。

像是察覺到自己的失態，史蒂夫匆匆道了聲歉，看著被他嚇傻的詹姆斯・巴恩斯。

巴奇退了一步，詫異地看著用無辜的眼神看著他的史蒂夫・羅傑斯，怎麼偷襲人還擺出那副「你為什麼動作這麼大」的神情？

巴奇冷冷地開口：「你都這樣⋯⋯物色好你的床伴嗎？」

這種行徑他也有所聞，只是沒想到他一個男空服員也會遇上這種事。

史蒂夫看了他一陣子，終於弄懂他話中意思時連忙伸出手指劇烈地搖了搖，「我並沒有要求你做什麼⋯⋯」巴恩斯把他當什麼了？「剛才是我情不自禁，但我不會對你做什麼，我是喜歡你，但是我沒有要怎麼樣，你也不需要做什麼⋯⋯」

把前因後果想了一遍的巴奇眯起眼，「你和厄斯金機長調班，也是從他那裡聽說我扭傷手？」

史蒂夫愣了一下，旋即點了點頭。

想通前因後果的巴奇滿意地移動腳步坐上床沿，至少他知道賣掉他的人是誰，也好算帳。

就算羅傑斯真想對他做什麼，他可不會束手就擒。巴奇對枕頭一陣敲打後，滿意地躺下。

史蒂夫觀望對方一陣子，確認兩人暫時沒事以後才起步走進浴室。

等到他再出來的時候對方早已熟睡，史蒂夫躡手躡腳地到了床上，想了片刻，最後伸出手穿過對方側睡著的腰間空隙，小心翼翼地抱住對方，但沒有加重力道，盡可能地裝作是不小心的模樣。

然後試著讓自己太過巨大的心跳聲降下音量。

感覺到背後有人輕將額頭抵上他的頸項，巴奇僅睜開眼看了一下映著一窗霓虹的牆，片刻又閉上。

X

此後巴奇每飛長程必定遇到史蒂夫，機長的假比他多，班表也不同，沒道理這樣天天遇上。

他知道大概是東尼出手幫助對方，但轉念一想，也有可能是霍華逼迫小辣椒出手干預自己的班表，反正史蒂夫不想休假，誰能逼他？史蒂夫幾乎是跟著他把三大洲間的主要航線都飛了一遍，莫斯科到紐約、巴黎紐約、芝加哥東京、洛杉磯首爾。

他能承受這樣子飛是為了累積多點假期陪在家人身邊，所以到處答應替人代班，史蒂夫也能這樣子跟著他，巴奇其實蠻佩服的，說實話光是時差就能讓人一團混亂，史蒂夫還能夠每次和他見面的時候都笑得一派陽光燦爛。

過夜的時候只要沒有其他男性空服員，基本上史蒂夫總能弄到和他一間房，他們開始會聊天，睡覺時他多半早早假裝自己已經睡了過去，放任史蒂夫偷偷地抱住他，但史蒂夫除了靠著他入睡外，從來沒有上下其手，可能是把他錯當抱枕了吧？

巴奇不知道這是什麼怪習慣，偶而會讓他想到怕黑不敢獨自入睡的幼妹。

「有機會回紐約，我們一起去趟六旗樂園吧？」

有次抱著他的時候，史蒂夫用自言自語的音量對他的背影說了這樣的話。

「你這次不會吐了吧？」他是這樣回的，接著便感受到背後因為失笑灑在他頸肩的溫熱氣息。

「你真的醒著。」史蒂夫的吻落在了他的左肩上。

巴奇轉過身，由於地處極圈，他就著簾外沒掩實那不落的陽光，望進那雙宛如藍空的眼底。

接著，第一次主動地獻上了他的吻。

X

久了以後，他對史蒂夫的班老是在長途和他巧遇一事漸漸免疫了。

直到某次他上了往日內瓦的班機，但機長卻是他好久沒見到的厄斯金，對方尷尬地和他打招呼，但已經不介意厄斯金一開始幫史蒂夫製造機會的巴奇回給了對方很溫和的笑容，掩蓋過去沒有見到史蒂夫的失望。

「羅傑斯去了阿拉巴馬。」厄斯金在他端咖啡進駕駛艙的時候忽然這樣告訴他。

巴奇皺眉看了看旁邊帶著詭異笑意的卡森，「是嗎？」

「嗯，他的長官找他，可能希望他可以回去替他們訓練飛官。」厄斯金接過咖啡低啜了一口，「而且技術性而言，他其實還沒退伍。」

沒有退伍？那不是逃兵嗎？巴奇沒有追問，將咖啡也遞給了卡森。

「事實上，這整趟都是臥底任務，有針對神盾航空的恐怖活動情資，目前警報算是解除了，他回去回覆，順便替學生上幾堂飛行課，再回來執行最後幾趟任務，確認沒事他就會回去軍中了。」厄斯金繼續說著，然後抬起頭看向沒什麼表情的詹姆斯・巴恩斯，「這些本來是保密的，不過前陣子弄得那個解密事件，這個任務提前曝光了，羅傑斯又有名，其實是要立刻撤銷任務的，但羅傑斯堅持他要完成任務本來的期限，不過所幸恐怖活動應該也沒敢在曝光後繼續吧⋯⋯」

降落在日內瓦後，巴奇拿出行動電話傳了一封訊息給史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

上頭很簡單地寫了旅館地址和房間號碼，以及一行：我們必須談談。

然後他請了一些自己很久沒請的假，讓那些欠他一堆班的小姐們從羅馬和倫敦等地趕來。

史蒂夫大概是用上了比常人能夠辦到四倍快的速度來到日內瓦，其中包含了坐便機到位於德國的美國空軍基地之類的行徑，趕到旅館的時候是清晨，而櫃檯保留了一張巴奇留給他的房卡，讓他能順利在清晨進到巴奇的房間。

大多數的人這個時間都在熟睡，房間主人也沒例外，好夢正甜。

什麼急事都可以醒了以後談，史蒂夫脫下身上的皮衣外套，就著身上的衣物，像以往一樣從後抱住他極其想念的身軀，嗅著他身上那股淡淡的原木香氣，那股氣息總能帶他回到那年夏天。

史蒂夫沒有真的打算睡，時差也還沒調過來，但他想這樣靠著詹姆斯多一秒是一秒。

巴奇醒來的時候正好望進了史蒂夫盛滿溺人眷戀的眼底。

分不清是夢還是現實的巴奇用近乎呢喃的音量開口：「⋯⋯史蒂夫？」

「是我，巴奇。」史蒂夫笑了。

確認是現實以後，巴奇眯細了眼，想著該從什麼地方開始向對方算帳。

史蒂夫看出他眼底的念頭，知道阿拉巴馬的事情藏不住了，先發制人道：「你想過了嗎？」

被問的人毫無頭緒，「我想過什麼？」

「我說了我喜歡你，你的回答呢？」史蒂夫知道任務總有終止的一天，他不想趁有權力結構存在的時候和對方上床，於是他一直很恪守著自己的本分，就算同床共枕，也僅止於靠近他，沒多越雷池一步，不過對方主動獻殷勤時，他沒有理由和毅力拒絕。

如今任務要結束了，他需要對方的回答。

「我有債務，不是出自我的意願，但我無法迴避。」

自己父親想出來名為「冬日戰士」的避險商品摧毀了成千上萬家庭的幸福，他雖然拋棄債務，但還是責無旁貸地必須為父親的民事責任負起責來。

「那不影響我和你一起。」史蒂夫撫過他新冒出來的鬍渣並低頭親吻他的眼簾，「我愛你。」

「你是軍人。」同志可不是什麼紫心徽章。

「不問不說政策，再者，我還可以退伍。」霍華想指名他做史塔克家的專屬機師。

巴奇看著那雙溫柔的藍眼睛和堆滿臉的笑意，好像是想起了那個接過刷子和鞋油和他一塊蹲在地上和他一起研究如何擦皮鞋的那個和他頭抵著頭的小男孩，怎麼會把這事忘了呢？他當時是有點喜歡對方的，「我真的認識你⋯⋯」

史蒂夫挑眉，「想起什麼來了？」

巴奇笑了下，伸手環住對方偉岸的肩膀，抬起上半身送上自己的吻，手下也沒停，開始解開對方的褲頭，「你長得也差太多了，羅傑斯。」

低頭吻上巴奇從浴袍中露出來的肩頭，史蒂夫笑了下，「不喜歡嗎？」

巴奇決定用行動告訴他他有多喜歡他。

「回去我就幫你從勞菲森家裡搬出來。」

X

洛基・勞菲森。

史蒂夫認識他的時候他還不姓這個姓氏，那時候他還姓奧丁森，是莎拉在週末會去打掃的另外一戶有錢人家，那戶有錢人家和巴恩斯家不一樣，巴恩斯的父親是一個知名的投資顧問，底下那隻俄羅斯投資基金最後被證明只是個騙局，而巴恩斯的父親也因此鋃鐺入獄，奧丁森家是美國金字塔頂端的幾個家族之一。

洛基・勞菲森當時是奧丁森家的小少爺，很受寵，又聰明。

他記得沒錯的話，勞菲森和巴奇在達頓是同學，也就是傳說中的青梅竹馬。

加上勞菲森六呎兩吋的身高在被濫用於俯視別人時的確讓人惱火。

「自從莎拉過世以後，我們好像就沒有見過了，羅傑斯。」打開門的勞菲森綁著一頭長馬尾，那一臉不悅的神情倒是和小時候沒有什麼差，他挑在週末一早來替自己的男朋友搬家就想到會見到勞菲森了，還是一樣週末不睡過中午就不高興。

「我想巴奇有告訴你我會過來一趟。」史蒂夫克制地微笑，避免笑得大了會聽見勞菲森用小時候嘲諷他的語氣說他——

「——我不知道你為什麼老愛笑得像個傻子——」

就是這句話，史蒂夫在心底嘆了口氣，時光會改變許多人，甚至改變了勞菲森的姓氏，偏偏改變不了勞菲森的本質，「我只是來拿他的東西，沒有興趣吵架好嗎？我知道你一直對我有不少意見，但是我覺得——」

「我並不在乎巴恩斯住去哪裡。」洛基終於甘願讓了開來，讓史蒂夫能夠進到客廳裡。

巴奇整理好的箱子就堆在門口，本來過兩天才要飛羅馬的巴奇臨時被人拜託飛了另外一條線，於是史蒂夫只好替他來拿行李。

「我只是對於他這麼迫不及待搬去一個剛交往的對象家裡似乎太莽撞了。」洛基睨了史蒂夫一眼，「當時我是在巴恩斯某個翻臉不認人的朋友家門口撿到巴恩斯的，我猜他大概沒和你說過他剛破產時候的故事？」

「我知道。」史蒂夫淡道，「我聽史塔克說過了。」

「包括被他前任女友潑水在臉上的事情也知道嗎？」洛基笑了笑，滿意地看史蒂夫沉下的臉色，「他前任女友的信託基金都被拿去投資那個『冬日戰士』基金了，也就是說大小姐過了二十二歲以後所有的零花錢都打水漂了，這位大小姐和巴恩斯說，你端一輩子盤子也賠不起這些錢。」

洛基坐上黑色的牛皮沙發，好整以暇地交疊雙腿。

「那時候巴恩斯在一間叫做Petrossian的餐廳打工，因為所有銀行封殺他，他本來在匯豐實習，也幾乎是即刻被開除了，所以他必須端盤子來還債，他把弟弟妹妹託付給了姑姑，同時要負擔姑姑和他索取高額的照顧費用，而那女人甚至沒讓他們吃飽，在這種情況下，巴恩斯只能夠儘量多賺點錢給弟弟妹妹們買東西吃，直到他能去當個空服員以後才好轉。」

偏過頭，洛基滿意地見到史蒂夫扭曲的神情。

「你以為自己好像是個騎士，但是我警告你。」洛基冷冷地瞥了一眼門口少得可憐的兩箱行李，「巴恩斯大概沒看仔細，或是被你那些小孩子氣撒嬌的行徑吸引，我覺得你就是個跟蹤狂，希望你搞得清楚你自己在做什麼，巴恩斯不需要被拯救，他是個戰士。」

把想說的話說得差不多了，黑髮男子站起身，扯掉了自己的馬尾，起步走回房裡。

「但他絕對不需要你推他去新的地獄裡，如果你沒信心，東西擺著別動，門帶上自動上鎖。」

史蒂夫在黑髮男子身影遁入房內前忽然開口，「我希望巴奇記得這裡的地址。」

「他分期付款的帳單都寄到這裡能忘記嗎？」洛基皮笑肉不笑地回答。

「很好。」史蒂夫也笑了下，「這樣才知道怎麼邀你來參加婚禮。」

洛基瞇細了他的一雙綠眸。

「我在想也許粉紅色的，或是粉紫色的卡，配上銀色的字樣，草寫，必須的。」史蒂夫的手比劃了一下，「大概還要一個圖樣放在卡片的正中間，大寫的B和R纏繞在一起——」

回應他的是砰地一聲被甩上的房門，史蒂夫也停下了說話的動作，彎腰拿起輕得嚇人的兩箱物品，一箱是幾本書和一台筆記型電腦，另一箱是幾件襯衫和牛仔褲和一雙球鞋。

巴奇笑著說他沒有什麼個人財產，甚至不需要史蒂夫來替他搬行李，但對勞菲森實在太感冒的史蒂夫堅持他多一天都不能等一定要把巴奇的行李都從勞菲森的住處拿出來，勞菲森就像一種劇毒，磨蝕人心裏最美好的那一塊。

史蒂夫知道自己已經不一樣了。

但當八年前還是洛基・奧丁森的勞菲森在莎拉的告別式上見到他的時候，曾經和他說過這樣的一句話：「你有沒有想過，要是沒有你的話，莎拉可能不會死？」

巴奇沒有說過任何關於勞菲森的事，史蒂夫知道都是以前小時候知道的內容，包括五年前奧丁森家的世紀分裂，選了母親那邊的洛基從了母姓棄商念法，現在是華爾街有名的財稅律師，客戶都是惡性併購公司。

他不知道巴奇為什麼會和像蛇一樣的勞菲森搭在一起，但母親的確告訴過他，這兩家的孩子從小就玩在一起，兩個都是她很喜愛的小甜心，巴奇他可以理解，勞菲森？

勞菲森是魔鬼。

就在他要帶上門之前，不知何時從房裡走出來的黑髮男人忽然伸手擋下了他的動作，用陰沉的神情瞪著不甘示弱瞪回來的史蒂夫。

「我討厭你，我一直都討厭你，看著莎拉為了你匆匆忙忙在下大雪的夜晚趕回貧民窟，八年前如果不是你發燒——有什麼了不得看在老天的份上你天天在發燒——十六歲了發燒有什麼了不得？她也不用在惡劣的氣候下去地鐵站，而會選擇在我們家客房住一晚，她就不會遇上搶劫，如果她沒有把錢都花在你的藥物上，搶匪就不會因為沒有錢而選擇對她——」

「——勞菲森，討厭這種感覺永遠都是互相的。」史蒂夫冷冷地打斷他，「謝謝你幫助我回憶喪母之痛，我也活在懊悔之中。」

「是嗎？那你這個大掃把星是嫌巴恩斯還不夠衰嗎？」洛基看了一眼他手裡的兩只紙盒，「還是覺得他終於也窮到你覺得你高攀得起——」

「我們都有正當的工作，我們會一起面對他的債務，甚至會一起照顧他的弟妹，不需要你操煩這些事。」史蒂夫深吸了口氣，「我想我可以從現在接手了，也許會辛苦一點——」

「羅傑斯。」洛基一向討厭廢話，「你知道一千五百萬美金借款一個月的利息多少嗎？」

史蒂夫愣了下。

「你知道巴恩斯把他的薪水一部份給我，透過我的客戶，我們五年已經還掉一半他父親的民事賠償費用，但還有一半，也就是一千五百萬，是銀行先還的，你要面對的是一千五百萬債務和利息，你當個軍人還一輩子也還不出他一年的利息，所以不要說得好像我是什麼避之唯恐不及的災難，我才是能幫上巴恩斯的人。」

洛基・勞菲森最恨這種正氣凜然不知道現實世界的傢伙。

「我最不需要的就是你在這個時候把他拉去做什麼粉紅色的美夢，粉紫色的喜卡？」洛基嘲道，「你真的想和他結婚？一千五百萬是一個什麼數字你有概念嗎？婚姻也是契約你聽說過嗎？」他冷睨了史蒂夫一眼，放開手讓門緩緩闔起，「要談戀愛可以，別來添亂就好。」

X

巴奇在JFK機場見到史蒂夫的時候對方雖然笑得很溫柔，卻看起來憂心忡忡。

他笑著摟過史蒂夫的腰，「怎麼了？」

史蒂夫微微笑了，微垂下頭抵了一下對方的額頭，「回家談好嗎？」

巴奇皺眉，正式交往第三天聽見有要回家談的事情很難讓人不擔心，「洛基說了什麼？」

史蒂夫看著堅持要知道答案的巴奇，嘆了一口氣，「⋯⋯他說了你投資他客戶的事情。」

「我投資他的客戶？」巴奇重複了一次，「什麼客戶？」

史蒂夫瞥了一眼旁邊人來人往的旅客們，平靜地再給了巴奇一個微笑，「⋯⋯我其實有想過，退伍以後我可以加入黑水⋯⋯」他把雙手搭在巴奇的肩臂上，來回輕撫，「也許一時半刻不會賺到非常多的錢，但真的比你想像中得多，也沒有那麼危險。」

巴奇的眉頭皺的更緊，「黑水？去伊拉克那個黑水？」雇傭兵不危險那什麼工作危險？

「我聽說過不少人幾趟賺下來有一百萬。」史蒂夫鬆開手聳了聳肩，「大概三十歲左右，可能可以還掉大概兩百萬到三百萬，我們可以慢慢還——」

巴奇似乎知道他在說什麼了，「——你是在說我爸的賠償金額，是嗎？」

史蒂夫點了點頭，「一千五百萬不是個小數字，但我覺得不會還不了——」

巴奇又打斷他，「洛基跟你說有一千五百萬？該不會還要你匯進他的戶頭？」

這下換史蒂夫皺眉了，「沒有，他只問我對於一千五百萬每個月的利息是多少有沒有概念。」

巴奇若有所思地看向一旁，接著轉過頭望著史蒂夫，「所以你說你要加入雇傭兵公司去殺人好來替我還債嗎？你是這樣說的？」

「我同時是很優秀的直升機駕駛員，我會開的戰鬥直升機從AH-1眼鏡蛇、AH-64阿帕契還有MH-6小鳥我都可以⋯⋯」但他見巴奇浮現一抹奇怪的神情以後自動停了下來，「怎麼了？」

巴奇有點無奈地笑了，「我不是黑水的面試官，不需要和我急著稟報你的能力，大兵。」接著他把本來拉著的小行李箱拉把收妥轉用提把提起，「你也別急著就加盟雇傭兵公司，如果史塔克家真的缺私人駕駛你再去應徵，不然你就照原定計劃想做什麼就做什麼。」

「巴奇，我不在乎那些債務。」史蒂夫很認真地開口，「我們可以找出方法解決的。」

「一千五百萬，正確說是三千萬吧。」巴奇用沒提行李的那隻手算給史蒂夫看，「是我父親當初和單一間銀行發起俄羅斯投資基金的基數，也就是說如果這間銀行想要代理這筆基金，必須要募齊三千萬的基金，不管銀行找到多少有興趣的客戶，可能是一百個人一人付三十萬美金，也有可能是三個人一人一千萬美金，總之，這是一間銀行的金額。」他偏首，再轉回史蒂夫的方向，「我爸欠了三十間世界各地大大小小的銀行，每間起跳最少都是三千萬。」

史蒂夫愣了一下，那簡直是一筆天文數字。

「沒有人會叫我付這筆錢的，羅傑斯。」巴奇低道，「我不可能付得出來。」

「那一千五百萬⋯⋯」馬上想清楚這筆數字只是勞菲森扯出來整他的謊言，「所以沒有一千五百萬。」

「沒有。」巴奇起步走了兩步，「所以不要去黑水還是什麼白水，反正都別去。」

「你說過你父親的民事賠償金額⋯⋯」史蒂夫有些疑惑，「我知道你一直有在付一筆錢。」

「賠償金額的部分我已經還清了，畢竟當初我們家的豪華頂樓公寓和一些汽車還有我母親留下來的珠寶也是一筆不小的數目，訴訟費還有一些他的違約費，金額不小，但我還是還掉了。」巴奇見史蒂夫沒有要往前走，他只好又回頭拉住史蒂夫的手，帶著他往前走，「房子的貸款，雖然我賣掉了公寓，但是公寓的錢都拿去付民事賠償了，我還是得把後續的貸款付掉，其他的東西限定繼承以後我什麼都不剩，財產不剩了債務也不剩，債主也知道我不可能賠得出來。」

被一堆名詞繞得頭暈，史蒂夫扯了下巴奇的手讓他停下。

「我真的可以幫你——」

「你寧願相信洛基多過我。」巴奇好氣又好笑地看著他，「他這麼有說服力。」

「我怕你覺得我的能力不夠。」史蒂夫看著這個在這麼多神盾的部門爭相著要找的高材生最後選擇去端盤子，便知道他對於自己父親犯下的罪有多麼深痛惡絕，「但只要你給我機會，我可以證明我能夠幫助你。」

「你已經在幫助我了。」巴奇笑了下，「我有個家可以住，不用再睡在別人的房子裡。」

「如果我真的去當神盾的機師，我們可以在紐澤西買個房子，我聽說有學區不錯的社區⋯⋯」史蒂夫歪頭思考了一下，「等等⋯⋯你姑姑不給你弟弟妹妹飯吃的這部分是真的嗎？」

「他們過得很好，在舊金山。」巴奇無奈地嘆了口氣，「好吧！洛基還編了什麼出來？」

「女朋友潑你水？」史蒂夫不大確定地回想，「要你在某間P字開頭的餐廳端盤子一輩子？」

「有個認識的人做過，不過不是女朋友。」巴奇淡然回答，「但我的確在那間餐廳打過工。」

「所以只要史塔克沒有說過的都不是真的？」史蒂夫微微搖了搖頭，這麼多年了勞菲森還是可以輕易玩弄他，「我就知道不該相信那個惡毒的傢伙⋯⋯」

「我聽說了。」巴奇放下行李，向前抱住史蒂夫，「我問過我媽，她說了一些事。」等到史蒂夫大概理解了他所指為何後，也伸手回抱住他，「那不是你的錯，史蒂夫，那是意外，莎拉一直都因為能夠擁有你這樣的兒子為傲，所以我小時候才會嫉妒你。」

鬆開懷抱看著史蒂夫有些痛苦地抿著的嘴角，巴奇湊上前去吻了吻他的臉頰。

「我一直疑惑一個瘦巴巴的乾皮猴老是咳嗽生病有什麼好驕傲的，直到我看見你一而再再而三地陪我去坐雲霄飛車，我才知道這樣一個小小的身體裡面居然有這麼大的勇氣。」巴奇攬住史蒂夫的腰，「你是她的驕傲，如果她看到你現在的模樣，知道你終於有了一個和你的勇氣相當的軀體幫助你表達你的勇氣，她也會為你開心。」

史蒂夫沒說話，但伸手攬住巴奇的肩膀。

「洛基老是喜歡這樣胡言亂語。」巴奇邊走邊道，「但他的確給了我不少意見，也借我地方住，用等於是無償的方式讓我住，有鑒於小時候我老是欺負他，他會這樣做的確很不可思議，我真的很感激他，那至於他為什麼要騙你和對你說那麼差勁的話——」他抬起眼瞥了史蒂夫的側臉一下，「——因為你和他哥很像吧。」

「索爾・奧丁森？」

「你們都很常笑，一頭金髮，加上都很正直。」巴奇細數他認識的索爾，「不能怪他這樣聯想，以前你還小的時候就給他這種聯想，現在你和索爾一樣又高又壯，要不這樣想也難。」

無妄之災。史蒂夫對於無端捲入別人兄弟吵架只有這個感想。

「我希望你來神盾。」巴奇吻了吻史蒂夫攬住他肩頭的手，「真的退伍以後。」

「關於飛行時數我說的都是真的。」史蒂夫走了幾步向外攔計程車，然後提過巴奇的行李，「我的確有足夠的經驗和里程數，我也真的有全美航空和國際航空許可的民航機正駕駛資格。」

「所以你的確可以當個二十四歲的機長。」巴奇彎身坐進車內。

「我真的可以。」史蒂夫微笑，「我是志願役，今年已經是我的最後一年。」

巴奇像是想起什麼似的忽道：「我要升座艙長了。」

「所以你要固定航線了？」史蒂夫轉向他，「歐洲？英國？」

巴奇兩肩一聳，「也許吧，我沒有特別偏好的航線，但真的不想要再替人瘋狂代班了。」

「好吧。」史蒂夫以手握拳輕輕敲了一下巴奇的膝蓋，「以後要是真的一起工作，還要請你多多照顧我了，座艙長，送杯咖啡擦個皮鞋什麼的。」

「非常好笑，羅傑斯。」

「禮尚往來嘛。」

\---

番外＿In Alabama

「這不是我想像中的模擬飛行器。」

巴奇必須承認這和他想像中的模擬飛行器實在落差太大，眼前這台紅色農務飛機看起來不像是能夠讓兩個成年人乘坐還飛得起來的工具，但從飛機後頭繞過來的史蒂夫明顯地掛著體諒的微笑，「我只是答應幫朋友一個忙而已，他出門了，但是忘記和這邊的農夫簽了約要噴藥。」拍拍巴奇的肩膀，「我知道你有懼高症。」

空服員有懼高症真是不容易。

「我沒有懼高症，在飛機上無所謂，不要雙腳懸空我並不會感到不安。」巴奇抗議。

「它也沒讓你雙腳懸空。」史蒂夫比了比確實存在的機腹，「這也是台飛機。」

「我可以在地面上看你。」他真的沒有想到史蒂夫約他來阿拉巴馬嘗試飛行這件事是真的要帶他上空中飛，「我真的⋯⋯」

「來嘛，來試試看。」從身後的矮櫃上拿了一個大護目鏡，史蒂夫順了順巴奇的頭髮，準備替他戴上，「不會飛很高的，也不會很久，二十分鐘左右。」

「你有飛不起來的東西嗎？」被動戴上護目鏡的巴奇有點焦慮地看著旁邊的飛行器。

「大概剩下⋯⋯太空梭？」史蒂夫笑了下，「沒試過，也許也飛得起來，我以前休假常常都會來幫忙，你不必擔心。」看著罩上護目鏡的巴奇，史蒂夫忍不住傾身向前吻了吻對方的臉頰，「我保證非常好玩。」

「這是報復嗎？」巴奇無奈地喬了一下史蒂夫推擠到的護目鏡，「雲霄飛車。」

「不是，我為什麼要？」史蒂夫微笑，拍了一下巴奇的肩膀，接著輕輕推了他一把，「來吧，我們上去，一趟，一下就飛完了。」

從旁邊的矮架走上去的巴奇在後座坐下，看著史蒂夫在駕駛座的背影，告訴自己，看著這個男人就會沒事的，他不需要害怕，就像那天他要哄著史蒂夫上雲霄飛車的時候一樣，沒事的，一切都會沒事的。

呼了一口長氣，不過就是飛機嗎？大台和小台沒有什麼差異。

但當螺旋槳開始轉動的時候，巴奇還是注意到自己抓著一旁機身的手指關節都泛白了。

當飛機真的升空以後，感覺倒是和在地面上完全不同，巴奇沒有什麼餘裕往下看，最多是看著前方一望無際的田野，以及周身都看起來很放鬆在駕駛的史蒂夫，史蒂夫本身沒有戴護目鏡，全程其實也不快，就是很平穩地沿著田野上空慢慢地劃過，接著再慢慢地轉了一圈。

當機棚又在視線範圍裡的時候，飛機居然緩緩地下降，最後稍稍顛了一下地降落。

這沒有二十分鐘，巴奇心忖，他們就上到空中，然後五分鐘不到就下來了。

史蒂夫站起身向後探了過來吻了一下巴奇的頭頂，「抱歉，我沒裝農藥，等下再來。」說完人就跳下了駕駛座，踏著輕快的腳步往機棚那頭走去。

等到他再上來的時候見到巴奇瞪著他的神情，史蒂夫不由得笑咧了嘴。

「真的是忘記了。」史蒂夫充滿歉意地開口，「現在裝好了，最後一趟二十分鐘，不騙你。」

「最好是。」巴奇攏了攏他的護目鏡，「再下來我就離開。」

史蒂夫微笑，再次啟動了飛機。

這次起飛的時候風有些大，飛機稍稍晃了一下，巴奇確定自己抓著機身的力道大概也比上一次還要用力一些，史蒂夫選擇噴灑農藥的方法是最快的做法，筆直的從一排田的正中間飛去，一道到盡頭大概就要五分鐘左右，起碼有七八排左右的農田最後花了他們大概半個小時的時間。

剛開始和有氣流影響的時候巴奇真的覺得不好玩。

這種氣流並不是在民航機裡面感受到那種亂流，巨無霸客機上的乘客會有下墜感，但是還是清楚地知道自己很安全地坐在堅固的堡壘中；坐在這裡的感覺又截然不同，人暴露在光和熱還有風之中，陽光的溫度和人造空調製作出來的固定溫度不一樣，高一些的地方又濕又涼，低一些的地方則微微發熱，穿過手的風和耳邊呼嘯而過的聲響，引擎不是遙遠的蜂鳴聲，是一陣規律啪嗒啪嗒的聲響，駕駛不是一套磁性的廣播，而是最讓你信任的人。

習慣以後不禁讓巴奇莞爾，這其實是趟很浪漫的約會。

真的完成噴灑農藥工作以後的降落比剛才還有劇烈一些，油也少了，飛機更輕，難免晃動。

史蒂夫仍然是走站起身來撐了一下機翼就穩穩跳下去的特技路線，他飛快地找來矮架架起，爬上去來到還坐在原位的巴奇身邊，像個孩子一樣望著巴奇，眼裡都是期待。

「如何？」

巴奇摘下護目鏡，伸手貼上史蒂夫的臉頰，史蒂夫的臉上有幾處很細的血痕，是風中的石英留下的痕跡，吻了幾下傷口，巴奇輕聲回答：「很棒，史蒂夫，感覺很棒。」

史蒂夫笑了，伸出手繞過巴奇的身體，扶著他從座位上站了起來。

巴奇再次站在平地上的時候雖然腦海裡還留著在高空上約會美好的回憶，但心底同時也慶幸自己能夠好好再次端站在地上，但是下次史蒂夫再來邀請他，他就會欣然同意了。

史蒂夫將巴奇抱進懷裡，汲取著他身上的溫度和氣息，他一直想帶巴奇飛一次。

人類應該要長出翅膀，因為在天空的感覺就好像回到了家一樣舒暢。

「下次還來嗎？」史蒂夫低問懷裡的人。

「來。」巴奇笑著回應，「一定。」

史蒂夫喜歡看他笑起來的模樣，於是他趨前吻了對方的唇，伸手探進了對方的長褲褲頭，接著伸手去解了那條細長的皮帶，巴奇加深了兩人交纏的吻，雙手則是在史蒂夫的腰際拉扯著他淺藍色的襯衫衣襬，情慾駕馭理智以前他一直想著這是空曠的田野，如果有人來⋯⋯要是有人來的話⋯⋯

史蒂夫把巴奇壓進自己懷裡，低聲問他，「再上去一次飛機？」

巴奇挑了挑眉。

史蒂夫笑著吻了他的眉角，「開進機棚裡，就不用擔心有人看到了。」

這次史蒂夫讓巴奇坐進了駕駛座，照著他的指示啟動了飛機和操控著方向，停進偌大的機棚熄火的同時，史蒂夫也關上了機棚的大門，且套上了鎖。

接著他回到了飛機上，示意讓巴奇到後面的位置上來。

巴奇像史蒂夫之前做過的一樣翻身跨過了中間的擋板，兩個人擠在後座不很大的空間裡。

史蒂夫示意讓巴奇往後躺，躺在座位後方的那塊空間上，巴奇有些擔心，但看見左右兩邊都有不小的空間，才放鬆地躺了下去，史蒂夫則是動手褪下了巴奇的長褲，埋首在他的腿間，思考一陣子以後選擇直接含住半挺起的粉色柱體。

史蒂夫的口腔熱得好像一把火，巴奇半坐起身，伸出手將手指插入史蒂夫的髮間，隨著史蒂夫吞吐的動作揪緊史蒂夫的頭髮，但史蒂夫的頭髮不長，隨著汗水滑落、下身的刺激引發的抽動，都讓他的手不住地滑落，史蒂夫好像覺得他還不夠狼狽似的，深深地將他腿間的物事吞進喉嚨深處，再用舌頭捲住頂端，兩種刺激都讓巴奇低嗚出聲。

「別這麼做，史蒂夫⋯⋯」

史蒂夫笑了下，笑聲的熱氣灑在巴奇的腹部，撫過巴奇結實的大腿，這是動輒就要站三、四個小時的腿，如果不結實的話哪能一個人穿梭在這麼多排乘客之間服務，他的唇舌不甘願地離開巴奇的陰莖，舌尖沿著大腿內側滑下的汗珠逆流而上地舔過。

巴奇周身顫慄，連警告都來不及說，他的白液就噴上了史蒂夫的臉頰和襯衫，而對方像是覺得這樣還不夠糟似的，低下頭把剩下勃發的液體都吞入了口中，巴奇捂著臉，試著不要因為這樣就再次勃起，不過史蒂夫通常會讓他先到了一次高潮才真正開始折磨他。

史蒂夫往他雙腿之間更後方的地方吻去，接著巴奇便看到他從側邊飛機的儲物箱裡不知道在找著什麼，等到他看見那瓶潤滑油的時候他不由得困惑地開口：「你朋友的嗜好⋯⋯」是在機棚找人上床嗎？

史蒂夫笑了下，撫過巴奇的腰間，轉開了潤滑油的瓶蓋。

當他用沾滿潤滑油的手指探入巴奇身後的入口時，低聲附在巴奇的耳旁，咬了一下巴奇的耳垂，「當然不是⋯⋯」整隻手指探入以後，史蒂夫緩緩抽了出來，再加了一指進去，「這是我今天買來放著的⋯⋯」

巴奇邊喘氣邊取笑，「這麼篤定我會和你在機棚做愛？」

「我聽說這招無往不利。」史蒂夫銜住保險套，騰出雙手一手擴張巴奇的後方，另一手去解巴奇上身的襯衫，沾到潤滑油有的衣服會掉色，巴奇也配合地脫下襯衫，讓史蒂夫往身後駕駛座的地方丟去，「大部份的人從上面下來，什麼都會答應。」

巴奇失聲笑了，但他也不吝於承認這招有效。

不過他不會告訴史蒂夫，他想和他上床的時候是不需要大費周章帶他飛上天去的。

這件事本身就像在天上了。

史蒂夫把自己推進巴奇身體深處的時候，聽見了巴奇接近喊痛的呻吟聲，身下畢竟不是柔軟的床墊而是冰涼的金屬，史蒂夫探出手撫摸巴奇的臉頰，想確認身下之人是否能夠繼續，還是要退出去再擴張一下。

但巴奇拉扯著史蒂夫敞開的襯衫兩側，艱難地點頭要他動起來。

史蒂夫的尺寸是另外一個巴奇覺得軍中伙食應該有某些荷爾蒙失調的牛肉或是雞肉，不然以前那個男孩怎麼可能——怎麼可能變成現在這個男人又怎麼可能有這樣的——體內摩擦撞擊的快感讓他的思緒中斷了片刻，他抬起頭，咬了咬史蒂夫的下頷。

史蒂夫啄了啄他的唇，接著便覆在他的身上全力用腰下的力道往對方體內衝刺。

每一下他往上頂的力道都可以換來巴奇不住的呻吟聲，他喜歡這樣。

他喜歡當年那個衣冠楚楚的小男孩，也喜歡身下這個沉溺在欲望下的男人。

有天巴奇真的替他擦了皮鞋，他退伍以後，史塔克家堅持要幫他辦個退伍派對，要他穿上飛官的整套戎裝來參加，史蒂夫除了頒獎典禮和任務所需從來不穿制服，他喜歡他的制服，不要誤會，但不是拿來參加派對用，他拒絕了，而巴奇知道以後，就建議他去買套義大利西裝。

史蒂夫覺得買套西裝大概不是很划算，沒有什麼機會穿到，不如穿之前出任務的機長裝扮，反正之後也是要這樣穿。

但巴奇堅持史蒂夫會有其他的場合穿到西裝，「史塔克先生的婚禮你必然會出席。」

「⋯⋯那我們的呢？」史蒂夫彎下腰看著正在幫他擦皮鞋的巴奇。

巴奇抬起頭，對著史蒂夫笑彎了眼，「不是因為我跪著，你就以為我在求婚吧，史蒂夫？」

「我是個不錯的對象。」史蒂夫永遠樂於對眼前的人毛遂自薦。

「再看看吧，好嗎？」巴奇低下頭繼續擦起皮鞋，「時候到了我會和你求婚的，在那之前你就放心地當你的機長吧。」

側過頭，中斷回想的史蒂夫咬了一下巴奇的頸項，接著停在對方的身體裡頭。

巴奇掀開眼簾，困擾地感受著體內一陣一陣跳動的入侵物，眨了眨眼問史蒂夫想做什麼。

史蒂夫抓住他一隻手，左手，將他的無名指含入口中，然後咬了一下手指與手掌連接之處。

巴奇又眨了眨眼，他知道史蒂夫的意思，費力地側過頭，想找史蒂夫的手掌，史蒂夫把本來撐在機身上的左手遞給了巴奇，巴奇沒有像他一樣咬他一口，而是吸吮了他的指節好一陣子，最後上頭出現了一塊粉紅色的吻痕。

這可以算是交換誓言了，巴奇吃力地想著，然後看向史蒂夫，「喜歡嗎？鑽戒，這顆粉鑽可比我媽有過哈利溫斯頓的任何一顆戒指還要大呢⋯⋯」

史蒂夫笑了，挺身繼續抒發他未盡的欲望，最後將他的高潮全部深深埋入巴奇體內。

X

巴奇坐在床上沒事閒著慌，看見史蒂夫的書架上頭有著好幾本書，於是動念想看書，挑中的書是因為巴奇見書上有不少摺痕，覺得史蒂夫應該沒事就會翻看這本書，而且封面因為破損的緣故，外頭還罩著用廣告紙做的書皮，想來大概是他很珍愛的書。

打開來的第一頁，巴奇看見自己的名字歪歪斜斜地被寫在內封上，詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯，巴奇有些驚訝地翻了翻內頁，才發現這是他以為不見了的那本小王子。

這本書完全不值錢，只是某天他在五年級或是四年級時，老師出的閱讀報告指定閱讀，他還記得是請莎拉來上班的途中替他在書店裡面買的，就是一本企鵝圖書出版的小王子，不是英法對照版，也不是精裝版，插圖也沒上色，就是最簡單的那種版本。

去外頭替巴奇做三明治，一走回房間的史蒂夫，先是看見方才還累得抱怨自己明天沒有辦法站著一整天的巴奇居然坐起身在看書，開口調侃：「明天我想你不需要和伊登絲調班了⋯⋯」接著在走近床邊發現是什麼書以後手忙腳亂地想把那本書從巴奇手上拿下來，巴奇看了他一眼，史蒂夫又怕書已經舊了不禁拉扯才作罷。

「偷書，史蒂夫，你偷走我的書幹嘛？」他苦笑，「你要是偷我爸一隻勞力士我們都可以買公寓了。」

「我怎麼可能偷你爸的錶？」史蒂夫無奈地坐回床上，「你沒給我媽錢，算起來是我的書。」

巴奇挑了挑眉，他根本也不記得自己有沒有給莎拉錢，但一本書莎拉從來不會計較，十八塊的一本書有什麼好計較的，但他還是低下頭檢視這本被史蒂夫一藏十年的書到底有什麼特別的，史蒂夫自我放棄地躺上了巴奇的大腿，伸手拿過枕頭蓋在自己臉上。

巴奇看到裡面有張照片，是去六旗樂園的時候某趟雲霄飛車下來時園方提供的照片，巴奇甚至不記得自己有讓司機去把那張照片買下來，他只記得後來史蒂夫抱著一個垃圾桶吐了又乾嘔好一陣子，那張照片是笑得很開心的自己和看起來很緊張的史蒂夫並排在第一列的樣子。

巴奇很久沒坐雲霄飛車了，他的懼高症是高中時因為某次去滑雪被困在雙腳懸空的滑雪椅上三個多小時弄出來的，現在他大概也對雲霄飛車沒什麼興趣了，但看得出來照片裡自己倒是興致勃勃的，年幼無知啊。

接著他翻到照片背面，他看見明顯是在大了一點以後才寫上去的字，字跡還相對的新。

「你想要馴養我。」巴奇笑了，「我還以為我應該是玫瑰而不是狐狸。」

史蒂夫在枕頭之後發出意味不明的聲音。

巴奇掀起枕頭，伸手撥過那頭金髮，「你的確有一頭麥田顏色的金髮。」

史蒂夫望著巴奇帶著笑的眼睛，「⋯⋯你有棕色的頭髮，像狐狸一樣。」

「是嗎？」巴奇側過身躺在史蒂夫的身旁，「馴養我，代表你對我而言不同於其他人，你的步伐聲聽起來也不一樣，別的人類會讓我躲回地底，你的聲音像是音樂，將我從洞穴中喚出，這是你想像中的我嗎？」

史蒂夫望著巴奇，從小，從小他就想要巴奇，他抓住每個靠近巴奇的機會，一旦他靠近了他就不想要鬆開手，「我一開始想當你的朋友，巴奇，哪怕是幫你擦皮鞋，你要我做什麼我都願意，後來⋯⋯」他反覆地觸碰著巴奇笑得合不攏的嘴唇，「我愛上你了巴奇，你和小時候不同但更美好，我希望我是你獨一無二的人。」

巴奇沒有說話。

史蒂夫不知道怎麼樣可以和巴奇更靠近一些，他太習慣小的時候從樓下客廳仰望在樓上書房門口玩的巴奇，巴奇有各種最時興的玩具，但巴奇總是不開心，他會從樓上衝下來抱住回到家的巴恩斯夫人，會想要和忙了一整天的巴恩斯先生說話。

但最終他們都會離開他的身邊，巴奇又會回到樓上書房的門口，孤零零地坐在那裡。

史蒂夫一直希望自己有一天能夠到他的身邊做他的朋友。

甚至，成為這個世界上對巴奇而言不一樣的人。

過了許久，巴奇忽然翻身壓在史蒂夫的身上，居高臨下看著他的金色麥田，微微笑了。

「下次再去阿拉巴馬吧。」他低頭吻了下史蒂夫。

史蒂夫點點頭，抬高下頷也吻了一下他。

巴奇在史蒂夫脫他上身背心的時候補上一句：「但飛完以後至少找間旅館給我。」


End file.
